The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode three: kupatana
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: kupatana. Scene cuts to kion and the others walking by the kupatana location Kion: can you believe it dudes? kupatana's almost here, and i bet the pride landers are pumped Bunga: no kidding. you think we'll get to eat them this time? Fuli: the flowers aren't food bunga. Kion: well i'm sure as heck gonna eat them. Kion lets out a burp Fuli: all you ever do is eat. in your free time of course. Kion: true. Kion lets out a longer burp and jasiri chuckles a bit Jasiri: you guys said kupatana was the biggest day of the year, right? Kion: sure is. Jasiri: sounds exciting in that case. Kion: pretty much everyone's gonna be there. heck, basi's gonna be singing. Jasiri: beshte's dad? must be an honor, huh beshte. Beshte: sure is. it's not every year you get chosen for the kupatana celebration. Ono: it's a pretty big thing. Kion: yeah. the only way it could be better if i played a big roll in it. Jasiri rolls her eyes Jasiri: whatever kion. Kion and the others arrive at the kupatana location Kion: hey dad. how's the kupatana preparation thing going? Simba: quite well kion. it's going down very nicely. Jasiri: so how'd the funeral go? i've been meaning to ask about that Simba: ah, yes. you haden't heard about it yet. it was, rather interesting. Fuli sighs and lies down Fuli: good thing kupatana's so relaxing huh? we can just let all the bad times behind us. Just then a jackal pup's yelping is heard Bunga: what the heck was that? Jasiri: sounded like yelping. Kion: ono, go see what that sound was. Ono: on it kion. Ono flies up and spots two jackal pups being chased by janja and his clan and then flies down Ono: i just spotted janja chasing two jackal pups through the outlands. Bunga: bummer. too bad we don't defend the outlands too. Kion: why not do it anyway bunga? kupatana isn't just for the pride lands. it's for the out lands too. so if those jackal pups are in danger, than we can save them. Bunga: let's do it then. Kion nods Kion: lion guard, out! Kion and the guard run off Jasiri: so simba, what caused you to hate hyena's so much? Simba: it's quite a long story, but i'll tell. Scene cuts to the two jackal pups running past a corner escaping janja and his clan Jackal pup #1: um, dogo? are you sure this is gonna work? Dogo: relax tukio. we'll be joining the others for kupatana in no time. no violence, no harm, just us chillaxin by the stands. Tukio: well, alright. but this does have a nintey percent chance of backfiring. Dogo:(inside head)what an idiot. he has no idea what he's up against. Dogo sneers and looks at tukio Dogo: why do you think we take the risk? Janja and his clan spot the tukio and dogo Janja: alright guys. ready for phase two? Tukio and dogo: sure are. Janja: good. now let's just wait for kion's appearence. Kion tackles janja Dogo: and there it is. Janja: kion? what the heck are you doing here? Janja winks to dogo who winks back Kion: making sure you let those pups go. Bunga: yeah dude. it's kinda relaxing day. kupatana, ya hear? Janja: kupatana? tell you what kion. take the kids. Kion: um...okay. Kion gets off of janja who runs off Janja: happy kupatana noobs! Bunga and the others jump down to where kion is Ono: weird. he just, left. Kion: yeah but, why though? Dogo: thanks you guys! Tukio: you were awesome! Dogo: you just said, let those pups go- Tukio: and they did! Fuli: seemed awfully suspicious. Kion: well we're glad we could help, um... Dogo: i'm dogo, and this is my twin brother tukio. Tukio: and you guys must be the lion guard. Dogo: you're the coolest! Tukio: you just jumped on janja and they all ran away like babies! Bunga: yeah, it's pretty much what we do. Kion: well we're glad your safe, but we'd stay away from janja's territory if we were you. laters. Dogo: are you guys going back to the pride lands? Tukio: we know we'd be safe there. Beshte: don't you guys have to get back to your family? Dogo: we're all by ourselves. Tukio: but we know there are lots of friendly animals in the pride lands. Kion: well, i'm not sure about that. Tukio and dogo: please? Kion: well... Tukio and dogo put on their cute faces making kion smile Kion: i can't say no to those faces. Fuli: whoa. hold up kion. we're not letting them go to kupatana are we? they're out landers. Kion: well there just two little jackals. and they shouldn't be forced to live on their own. Fuli: hmm. i don't know kion. Kion: just for kupatana. Tukio and dogo: please take us with you! we promise we'll be good from the bottom of our hearts. Dogo crosses his fingers Fuli: well...i guess. what's the harm? Tukio and dogo: yes! Tukio and dogo start yipping and jumping around Kion: something tells me these little dudes are gonna get along with the pride landers just fine. Bunga: you said it kion. their too adorable to hate. A shadow of an adult jackal is seen in the shadows Jackal: the plan worked. yes. now to go round up goi goi and the boys. well done tukio and dogo. you two made your mother proud. Scene cuts to where simba and jasiri are Jasiri: that was probably really dark for you simba. the hyena's back the were real weirdos. Simba: yes they were jasiri. Kion and the others arrive at the scene Kion: hey guys. we're back. Jasiri: so what happened? Kion: well let's just say we have a couple orphan guests coming for kupatana. with your permit of course. Simba: guests you say. well i'm glad you came to me first son. Kion: well it would be tresspassing if we didn't. cmon out dudes. Tukio and dogo walk out from behind beshte Tukio: hi. Dogo: sup. Simba: jackal pups? very interesting. Tukio: kion told us about the pride lands and how big it was. Dogo: so when's this kupatana thing start? i'm getting bored. Simba: in six hours. until then, your welcome to stay here. Tukio and dogo high five Kion: might as well find a place for you guys until then. cmon, i'll show ya. Tukio and dogo: kay kion. Tukio and dogo follow kion as jasiri joins them Tukio: so the pride lands is home to a hyena? that's pretty cool. Dogo: when did you move here? Jasiri: couple weeks ago. Tukio puts his paw up to jasiri's chest Tukio: your aura reads for many admirable time ahead. it feels kind heartedness next to the likes of kion himself. Jasiri: you can read auras? Kion: how cool is that? Dogo: he was born with it for some reason. Jasiri: it's deffinatly a power i'd like to have. what's kion's aura like? Tukio reads kion's aura Tukio: pure as life. Kion: wow. Tukio: well...when he's not burping or farting on anyone. Kion: so...seventy percent of the time. Tukio: yeah. that seems accurate. Kion and the others arrive at a hillside spot Kion: here ya go guys. you can stay here until kupatana's over. Dogo: wow. thanks kion. Tukio: this is so cool. Beshte: just a quick walk to the wattering hole. and look at that veiw. Tukio: you said it beshte. it's just amazing. Tukio starts to admire the view Kion: welcome to the pride lands little dudes. now i think's a good time for our kupatana patrol. beshte, bunga, you guys cover that side. Bunga: on it kion. Beshte: you got it. Kion: ono, fuli, you two are with me with me. Ono: affermative. Fuli: right. Jasiri: i'll stay here with the jackals. learn stuff about them, ya know. Kion: good idea jasiri. they would need supervision at their age. lion guard, out! Kion and the guard run off in their seperate directions and jasiri walks over to the jackals Tukio: i never thought there'd be a good hyena out there. Dogo: adds to the theory if lions can be bad. Jasiri: it's a weird theory, i know. i'm gonna go get you guys some food now. you must be hungry. Dogo: alright. Tukio: thanks jasiri. Jasiri nods Jasiri: brb. Jasiri runs off Tukio: hey dogo, i'm gonna go follow kion cause i'm awesome. Dogo: whatever dude. i could care less. Tukio rolls his eyes and runs after kion Dogo: safe and sound. and the pride lands just got ready to be taken over. The adult jackal appears Jackal: indeed it has. Dogo: mother rei rei. you heard. Rei rei: indeed i did. now, kupatana is ours. where's your brother? Dogo: after kion and the others. i totally fooled them, didn't i? Rei rei: sure did dogo. great job. Dogo: it was a pleasure. and as long as i remain innocent, the pride lands shall be ours. i believe the other jackals came as well. Rei rei: of course. fellow jackals! The other jackals come out revealing one adult and thirteen pups Dogo: brilliant. Dogo gets an evil look on his face Scene cuts to tukio following kion and then rolling into a bush Kion: huh? Fuli: what is it kion? Kion: i just thought i heard something. Kion walks over to the bush tukio's hiding in and reveals him Kion: tukio? what are you doing here? i thought you were with jasiri and dogo. Tukio: but i wanna stay with you kion. Ono: aw. how adorable. Fuli: looks like you've got a fan kion. Kion: guess so fuli. still , as cool as it is to see someone who admires how awesome i am, we should probably get you back to your brother tukio. dogo's probably waiting for you. Tukio: alright kion. whatever you say. Tukio follows kion, fuli, and ono Scene cuts to bunga and beshte dealing with a pack of jackal pups Bunga: they sure are movin around alot. Beshte: yeah, no kidden. Kion and the others arrive at the scene Kion: what the heck is this? Tukio: aw crud. Fuli: so many jackals. Ono: talk about weird timing. Rei rei comes out from the shadows Rei rei: why hello there. are you kion by any chance? Tukio: double crud. Kion: sure am. why? Rei rei: oh, yes i knew it was you. i can't thank you enough for saving my sons from that dreaded janja. Kion: sons? which one of your kids is dogo? Rei rei: hold on a sec. dogo sweetie! Dogo runs over to them Dogo: right here mom. Rei rei: kion wishes to speak with you. Dogo: okay. Kion: dogo. i thought you and tukio said you didn't have any family. Dogo: um, no. we said we were by ourselves. Tukio sits next to dogo Tukio: it's true kion. we did indeed say those exact words when you found us and kicked janja's butt. Rei rei: why of course they did. my sons always tell the truth. i can't thank you enough for saving them. Kion: well it was my pleasure rei rei. Jasiri walks over to kion Jasiri: i come back with a zebra for these two, and then i see a whole bunch of them. what're the odds. Kion: no idea siri. Bunga: weird as heck. but like i said. too adorable to hate. Kion: we should probably go back on patrol now. lion guard, out! Kion and the rest of the guard run off Jasiri: i'm gonna go get this out of my head. be right back. Jasiri runs off Rei rei: ha! such imbiciles am i right goi goi? Goi goi: huh? yeah, whatever you say baby. Tukio: wait. what do you mean mom? Dogo: didn't i tell ya tukio? we're gonna drive kupatana into the floor. Tukio: what!? no one told me about this! Rei rei: cmon tukio. you will join us, won't you? Tukio: but mom, i never wanted to hurt anyone. Rei rei: well what did you think would happen? Tukio: i don't know! Dogo: also tukio- Dogo lets his claws out Dogo: mom said i could punish the backstabbers. Tukio gulps with fear Scene cuts to kion and the guard saving thurston from a mud swamp Thurston: oh, thank you lion guard. now i can get prepared for kupatana. Kion: no prob thurston. Bunga: just what we do. Thurston runs off Ono: next time can it be just you two going in the mud? you actually like it. Kion: no worries ono. we'll be able to prepare for kupatana in time. Rei rei is seen spying on the guard Ono:(sarcastically)oh perfect. more mud on me and you guys are fine with it. Kion signals ono to come over to him to which he does and then kion grabs him and burps in his face Ono: ah! Kion lets go of ono and he and bunga start laughing Ono: dude! if you're gonna burp on me at least give a warning face! Beshte: it's kion. he's never gonna do it. Kion: darn right beshte. Kion and bunga continue to laugh Fuli: you two are so immature. Kion pushes fuli down and he and bunga continue to laugh and fuli rolls her eyes while smiling Fuli: but...that's why we're friends. Kion: true. Rei rei rolls her eyes Rei rei: just flawless. those imbiciles have no idea what hit them. Tukio: you can't keep this up forever mom. Rei rei turns around and sees tukio staring at her Rei rei: and why do you say that my child? Tukio: don't play dumb with me. you're not going to get away with this, and neither is anyone else. and pretty soon mom, everyone'll know what you're about. Rei rei: oh, like you'd tell them. you'd better not. or you'll regret it. Tukio: pssh.(rolls his eyes)whatever. i'd love to see you beat your own son. Tukio walks off Rei rei: don't think i'm afraid to! Tukio: don't think I'M afraid to bust your butt! Tukio sighs of regret Tukio:(inside head)what do i do now? i've been under my family's control this whole time, but i never thought they were evil. so now what? do i confess to kion and lose my family, or do nothing and stay on the wrong path? Tukio continues walking through the pride lands and my little pony friendship is magic you'll play your part instrumental version plays Tukio:(singing)i don't know what to do anymore, which path do i take? the pride lands, or the out lands, is this struggle real or fake? i should know what's right or wrong, but i just can't decide.(jumps across the rocks while singing and continues walking through the pride lands)do i face the conseequenses to protect my pride? i should know what to do here and now, but i just cannot choose. if i was kion, then this wouldn't be so hard to lose.(sings slightly higher)i don't want to make the wrong choice, but i don't know my fate. how do i know which path is true, and which path is fake? i don't want to betray the wrong ones, i just want to protect the helpless, so what do i do now?(starts singing normally again)i have to choose between the calm waves, or the ragin water. i don't know what choice to make, and the tensions just getting hotter. i do not know what's right or wrong, it's so hard to avoid what's wrong. i just have one question in particular, what do i do here? Tukio sits down alone at the watering hole Tukio:(singing)i just have one question in particular. what do i do here? Scene cuts to tukio staring into the water Jasiri: hey tukio. Tukio: hmm? Tukio looks up Tukio: oh. hi jasiri. Jasiri: what're you doing here little dude? Tukio: well, ya know. just thinkin about some stuff. Jasiri: well it's obviously bringing you down, isn't it? Tukio: yeah. i guess. you know my mom, right? Jasiri: you mean rei rei? Tukio: yeah. she kinda, maybe, wants to ruin kupatana. Jasiri: what!? that's crazy! Tukio: i know, and i'm sorry. i was going to tell kion, but then i just ended up becoming worried about what would happen if i did, heck i just sang a whole song about it. but, what do i do jasiri? if i tell kion, then i'll probably lose my friendship with the guard, and my family. it's a lose lose situation. Jasiri sees tukio's sadness and puts her paw on his shoulder Jasiri: tukio, kion's actually really reasonable. and even if he doesn't get it, deep down, you know what's right. now i want you to answer this one question. what does your heart tell you? Tukio listens to his heart and makes his decision Tukio: i've decided. i'm going to tell kion. Jasiri: i'm glad to hear that. want me to walk you over to him? Tukio thinks it over realizing that it may be his last act with a friend Tukio: yeah. i'd like that. Tukio walks with jasiri Scene cuts to jasiri and tukio walking over to kion Kion: oh, hey tukio. hey siri. Tukio: siri? Jasiri: it's a nickname he gave to me. now go on. tell him. Tukio: right. Kion: tell me what? Tukio: well...umm... Tukio looks at jasiri who nods giving him confidence and looks back at kion Tukio: now listen kion. my family's going to try and ruin kupatana. we've gotta stop them before they succeed at their goal. Kion realizes the threat and puts his paw on tukio's shoulder Kion: thanks tukio. i'm glad you told me. Tukio smiles Kion: i'll go round up the rest of the guard. you act as if you're still in on this. Tukio nods Tukio: right. Kion runs off to find the others Tukio: hey siri? Jasiri looks at tukio Tukio: thanks. Jasiri smiles Jasiri: you're welcome tukio. Scene cuts to kupatana with rei rei and the others getting ready to ruin it Tukio:(inside head)cmon kion. hurry up. they're almost ready. Rei rei: alright boys. time to take action. Kion: not quite rei rei. Rei rei looks up and find kion who jumps down and claws her face Rei rei: why you little! boys! spread out! A snake grabs goi goi by the neck from a tree branch and brings him up and bunga is seen sitting there Goi goi: hey, what the heck- Bunga puts a baobab in goi goi's mouth Bunga: thanks ushari. Ushari: you're quite welcome bunga. Ushari slithers off Fuli ono and beshte stop the jackal pups only for dogo to come along and run past them Simba: more jackals? Nala: impressive. one of them is quite evasive. Simba: indeed he is. Nala: why aren't we doing anything again? Simba: cartoon logic. Dogo: so long suckers! Tukio jumps down from a tree and tackles dogo Tukio: gotya now dogo. and guess what dude. we won. Bunga hops down Bunga: talk about prepared. Kion and rei rei roll over to where the others are and rei rei kicks kion off of him Kiara: cool. i've been craving some excitment. Rei rei: well good. because you're about to get it! Rei rei charges at kiara who punches her knocking her down Kion: oh! nice. why couldn't you be like that in the last episode? Kiara: eh. would've made janja kidnapping me pointless. Jasiri walks over to rei rei Jasiri: guess you didn't have it in you to win rei rei. Rei rei: what the heck are you talking about!? i would've won if- Rei rei realizes what went wrong and walks over to tukio Rei rei: you! you ratted us out, didn't you!? Tukio: pssh. talk to the but. Rei rei smacks tukio knocking him down Rei rei: you ungreatful brat! i took care of you for four years and this is how you repay me!? Tukio gets up Tukio: well maybe it's because i have other passions than ruining kupatana! Rei rei growls only for kion to pin her down Dogo walks over to tukio Tukio: dogo, why did you drag me into this? you know i hate hurting others. Dogo: and i adore it. Tukio: but we were going to protect the good out landers together. Dogo: pssh. since when? it's called the out lands. not friends ville. heck, i still consider you my best friend, but that's not really sayin much. you're just a pawn, in my little game. Bunga: ouch. that's cold. Tukio tears up a bit as he comes face to face with dogo feeling betrayed Tukio: but we, vowed on it. Tukio gets mad Tukio: you mean...i've been helping you all this time, for your evil doing, and you didn't even like me? Dogo: truth? Tukio nods Dogo: no. not really. Kion: wow. that's pretty dark. Bunga: i know right? i've hear about manipulation but, this is just...wow. Tukio: your really are cruel. and all that mean stuff the good out landers said was true! like how your a two faced, backstabbing, lying little- Tukio starts swearing dogo out which is censored as simba and nala arrive at the scene surprising everyone Tukio: i always told them they were wrong. i stood up for you because i thought we were friends. but they're right! they couldn't be more right.you really are a two faced, backstabbing, lying little- Tukio starts swearing dogo out again which is again censored Tukio: and guess, what! you may be my brother, but i don't wanna be friends anymore! i'd rather stare at bunga's but all day, then hunting with you! and p.s. your I.Q is tacky. Kion: oh-ho-ho-ho. slam dunk! Kion high fives bunga Ono: classic. Dogo roles his eyes Dogo: pssh. whatever. you'll just be all alone now. just because you informed kion about your plans, doesn't mean you'll join them. Dogo walks over to rei rei Kion: rei rei, it's time for you and your family to go back to the out lands. all of you. Rei rei: nice try kion. we're not going anywhere. Kion: is that so. Kion uses the roar of the elders and pushes rei rei and the others back to the out lands and tukio walks over to kion Tukio: i'm sorry about this kion. Kion: it's cool tukio. besides, i was the one who suggested to bring you here, so part of the blame is mine. and you did the right thing and told me about this. that was truly noble. Tukio: well, yeah. i guess. i guess i just felt so betrayed by dogo. Kion: i don't know what that feels like, but i know it's bad. Simba walks over to tukio Simba: you informed my son about their plan? Tukio: sure did simba. but i know that won't excuse me in taking part of it. Simba: actually young one, tukio, is it? Tukio: yeah. Simba: i have another suggestion. Tukio looks at simba Simba: tukio. for your bravery, potential risk of losing your pride lands friends, and nobilaty to choose the brightest path, you are welcome to stay in the pride lands, for as long as you wish. Tukio becomes overjoyed Tukio: really? you really mean it? Simba: indeed i do. Kion walks over to tukio Kion: welcome to the pride lands tukio. for real this time. Tukio: wow. thank you simba, for this amazing opportunity. but, where will i stay. as dogo said, i doon't have anyone to turn to. i doubt anyone'll take me in after this. Jasiri walks over to kion Jasiri: hey kion. Kion and tukio look at jasiri Kion: yeah jasiri? Jasiri: since tukio's also from the out lands, why not have him live in the lair with me? two former out landers living in the same place, it's only natural. Kion: that's really smart siri. then it's settled. tukio, from now on, the lion guard lair is your home. Tukio looks at kion Tukio: you, you really mean it kion? Kion: sure do. you deserve it dude. Tukio cries a tear of joy and hugs kion Bunga: this is really touching. we should have this every kupatana. best, kupatana, ever. Ono: i usually don't agree with you bunga, but this times an exception. Beshte: it really is a sight. Fuli: right on. even if jasiri did take part in it. Jasiri rolls her eyes Tukio looks at kion while still hugging him Tukio: thank you kion. thank you all. Kion smiles Kion: you're welcome tukio. Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan